The Plan That Doesn't Go As Planned
by AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth
Summary: Kagome is sick of Inuyasha being a jerk...so she asks Fluffy to help her, but things don't go as planed. Major Fluff. Fluffy is VERY OOC. Rated for language R&R Plz. K&I...Or is it?;) Work In Progress. May change story line a bit. NO FLAMES PLZ.
1. Unwanted Feelings and Company

This is my first story…HAVE MERCY!!!!!

Disclaimer: NO! THEIR MINE! ALL MINE!!!! Sees lawyers and hides behind a desk NO!!!! All right I don't own them…sobs loudly

Just a side note, plz no flames…I am allergic to flames.

Unwanted Feelings and Company 

"INUYAHSA! SIT!!!!!" yelled a young woman with long black hair who was obviously angry.

A loud 'THUD!' was heard all through the forest followed by a loud stream of curses.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, KAGOME! I almost had the stupid kid!" shouted an annoyed and bruised Inuyasha. "YOU'RE LUCKY KAGOME PROTECTED YOU!" He shouted at a small redheaded creature running towards Kagome.

Shippou turned and stuck his tongue out at the furious white-haired half-demon. Inuyasha scrambled up to get him, but Kagome gave a glare that could freeze over Hell.

"It's okay, Shippou, he won't hurt you." She said sweetly.

The two people running towards the group stopped suddenly, knowing that being anywhere near Kagome when her voice changed from angry and harsh to gentle and menacing that no good will come from it.

"Uhh…Sango?" The man in a purple monk outfit stuttered nervously.

"Yeah…I know. Cover you ears." The woman next to him said. And they both covered their ears with their hands. The two-tailed cat next to Sango meowed and ran for cover.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!" Kagome bellowed. For a small girl she had incredible lungs.

A huge crater was left where the hanyou once stood. And in the center, a speck of white with swirling eyes could be seen.

Kagome dusted her hands on her short skirt. Obviously pleased with the punishment.

"Well, the worst is over." Miroku said in remorse for his friend.

Sango on the other hand was laughing so hard she almost fell over. Kagome walked over laughing as well. Miroku felt so out of place.

"That will teach him." Kagome said smoothly.

Meanwhile:

"Kagura! Bring me Kikyo's reincarnation!" Shouted an angry man with flowing black hair.

Red eyes seemed to materialize in the darkness, then the face of a distraught but beautiful demon appeared.

"Yes, Lord Naraku" She said with venom.

As Kagura turned, Naraku spoke, his voice caked with a hidden threat. "And don't try to run away again. I have your life in the palm of my hand."

Kagura scoffed and flew away on a giant feather.

"Kanna, watch her." He said to a small girl demon.

She replied in a soft voice devoid of life, "Yes, M'Lord." And disappeared.

"Mmmmmm….I am so glad we saved this village from that hawk youkai. Otherwise we wouldn't have such good food and shelter!" Sango cheered.

"You said it!" Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku al agreed.

Kagome sighed softly wondering why Inuyasha was on the roof and what he was thinking about. She couldn't help but feel upset that he won't open up to her.

Inuyasha was lying on top of the large dojo with a grim expression on his face. He sighed and looked up to the sky.

"What do I feel for her? Why is it I feel pain when I look at her cry?" He pondered. _'Do I love her?'_

He sighed and slowly shut his eyes as if trying to block out the picture of Kagome in his mind. Then he caught a whiff of the last person he wanted to see.

"Inuyasha, Why don't you get up and come inside?" Kagome asked sweetly. "It's getting cold out and I don't want you to get sick."

"Feh." Was his reply. "I still have some thinking to do."

"Then I'll sit out here with you." She pulled herself up onto the roof and sat down next to him. "Look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Huh? I guess." He wanted to say 'Not as beautiful as you.' But something held him back.

"Don't you ever feel small sitting under the endless sky? I do." Kagome voiced.

Inuyasha felt so peaceful laying next to her. He wondered if he really did love her. He couldn't say for sure. He still had feelings for Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, I have something I want to ask you." Kagome whispered slightly flustered.

He was about to reply when all of a sudden a voice pierced the night.

"Hate to interrupt you little love chat. But I have to take the girl."

Then Kagome, before she could react, was knocked unconscious right in front of Inuyasha, and was whisked away on a giant feather before Inuyasha could blink.

Sorry for the cliffy, I hate them. I was having writer's block and had to end the chappie.

If I get good reviews I will continue writing. If I don't or don't get a lot, I will stop.JaNe!

PLZ R&R!

- AmoriSorceressOfTheEarth


	2. Kagome’s Deal and Inuyasha’s Jealousy

Disclaimer: 'Looks at lawyers ready to sue nervously' OH ALRIGHT! I don't own them…but I will…MWAHAHAHAHA! 'Lawyers run away in fright of the CRAZY Amori…..' But I do own Ayomi.

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!

Inu-Pup: I already have a plot…TINA. Sorry to put your hopes down. See you at school and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 2

Kagome's Deal and Inuyasha's Jealousy 

"Where am I?" Asked a bound Kagome as she awoke. She was in a dark room. She was lying on a cold stone floor with her arms tied behind her. She sensed an evil presence in the room and turned to look at it. She gasped.

"Onigumo?!?" She stuttered. He was standing right there grinning with his stolen face.

"Hai. And I brought you here to tell you something." He said maliciously. Kagome gulped nervously.

Onigumo leaned REALLY close to her ear and whispered in a wretched voice, "You can't win. You'll come to me and I'll claim you as my own." He smirked as she fell into unconsciousness once again.

She awoke inside a hut. She had no ropes binding her this time. The hut was rather small, but that was because of all the weapons and clothes. 'Wow.' She thought.

"So, you're awake." Said a voice from the door. In walked the most beautiful demon she ever saw. She had long blue/black hair down to mid-thigh; instead of human ears she had tall blue wolf ears. She had a long flowing tail that to was blue and slender wings that were tinted silver. The woman was wearing a gorgeous white dress that pooled around her ankles with a silver waistband. It was a two-piece dress and the top came just above her stomach but still covered her chest. It had one thick strap on her left shoulder and the other sleeve that flowed out at her elbow and down to her waist.

"I am called Ayomi." She laughed at Kagome as she stared with wide eyes at her 'different' appearance. "I am not an ordinary demon as you see. I am part wolf-demon part eagle demon and part elf. I hold the power over the element earth."

Kagome stared in bewilderment at Ayomi. "How did I get here, and just where is here?" She asked confused.

"I found you lying in the forest. And to answer your second question, you're in Dohiby Village. It is close to the Ahona River."

'Good! I'm not far from Kaede's village!' Kagome thought to herself. 'Wait! I have been up and down that river many times and never saw this village before.'

"I was wondering if someone is looking for you. Or if you would like to stay for awhile." Said Ayomi hopefully. "We don't get many outsiders around here."

Kagome agreed to stay a couple of days then Ayomi would fly her back to Inuyasha and the others.

Two days later:

Kagome had been thinking about Inuyasha. 'Why doesn't he tell me he loves me? Does he even?' She often wondered. She had told Ayomi about Inuyasha and everything they'd been through. Ayomi and Kagome came up with a plan to get Inuyasha to admit that he loves her.

"So he has a brother that he HATES, huh? Perfect." Ayomi had said. They slowly created a plan.

"Ayomi, take me to the Western Lands. I want to talk to Sesshomaru." Kagome asked.

(AN: Okay I couldn't find a place to fit this in. Kagome had been hit on the head after Onigumo spoke to her. She can't remember what had happened. But she still knows everything else. She doesn't really care that she can't remember because all she knows is that she is happy to get away from the gumi.)

AT FLUFFY'S CASTLE:

"So you see Sesshomaru, I need your help." Kagome finished explaining the plan to Sesshomaru.

"Ah. Well I understand. But what's in it for me?" Sesshomaru said calmly and slightly amused.

"You get the joy of watching your brother suffer!" Ayomi said unfazed by his rudeness.

"Then, Kagome, you have yourself a "Boyfriend" but I will not submit to any demeaning actions." He said stiffly.

Ayomi said softly, "Are you sure, Sesshomaru? You might have to kiss her in front of him and stuff like that."

"I am quite aware of that, and prepared. I have done worse." He smirked.

Kagome smiled evilly. 'Inuyasha, you will be mine.'

With The Gumi:

"I hope Kagome's okay." Sango said in a worried voice. "Inuyasha! Stop figiting and go find her!"

"Stop your yelling! If she doesn't come back soon, I'll go look for her." Inuyasha snapped. It was obvious that he was nervous. He just wouldn't admit it. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha picked up the sent of his "oh so loveable" brother.

"Yippee, here comes my favorite brother." Inuyasha said sarcasticly.

Sesshomaru stepped down from his demon horse thing with…

"KAGOME!" He said shocked to see Sesshomaru offer the beautiful girl his hand to help her from the demons back.

Sorry to end this chapter so soon but it is Finals weekend and I have a lot of studying to do.Please review! I love reviews! If I don't get 5 reviews by three days from now…I will discontinue this story on . PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT. I will respond to my reviews in the next chapter.


	3. Sesshomaru's Kiss and Kagome's Decision

Disclaimer: 'Looks at lawyers ready to sue nervously' OH ALRIGHT! I don't own them…but I will…MWAHAHAHAHA! 'Lawyers run away in fright of the CRAZY Amori…..' But I do own Ayomi.

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!

PisxiePam: Thank you, Here is an update!

Inu-Pup: Yes you will see me at school. And yeah….It isn't that bad….I don't know, if I don't get more reviews I probably won't finish it and end up shelfing it. But you know how to reach me if you want me to continue if I won't finish it on here.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's Kiss and Kagome's Decision

----------------------------------------------------------

"WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM, KAGOME!" Inuyasha asked angerly. Kagome glared at him and took Sesshomaru's hand.

"Because, baka, I'm her future mate." Sessomaru answered for Kagome and pulled her to his side. The whole gumi stared in shock.

"Kagome-chan, is this true?" Sango questioned, still unbelieving what she saw.

Kagome nodded and smiled nervously. Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's dazed face.

Miroku, who was just standing there with his mouth open, managed to stutter, "K-K-Kagome, you must be hungry, let's go eat. Kaede has made some rice."

Then as if the thought of food summand her, Ayomi jumped out of a tree surprising all except Kagome and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all got ready to fight.

Ayomi sweat dropped and stuttered out, "Hey! Wait, I am a friend of Kagome's!"

All eyes went to Kagome and she smiled and said, "Yes she found me unconscious in the forest near her village. She's really cool."  
Inuyasha, who hadn't said anything since Sesshomaru and Kagome's "little" announcement "feh'ed" and walked back into Kaede's hut angerly.

"Well, I'm starved! Let's go eat!" Kagome said happily, and trotted to Kaede, who had just popped out to see what all the commotion was about, and asked if she could start a fire so she could make some ramen.

A couple of hours later: 

It was sunset and everyone, except Inuyasha (who know one could find), was sitting around a fire happily chatting. Sesshomaru was holding Kagome against his chestand had a shadow of a smile on is face. 'He is really a good actor' thought Kagome as she snuggled into him.

The gumi was getting used to Sesshomaru sitting with them like they were old friends. Sango was punching Miroku for grabbing her butt for the ninth time in two hours and the others were laughing at them. Sesshomaru got up and stretched. 'I had been sitting for longer than I thought' he thought.

"I am going to go back to my castle to check on Rin. I will come back in the morning. Kagome-koshii said insisted I travel with you." He said camly. He gave Kagome a quick hug as she stood to say goodnight and turned to leave. He suddenly stopped and turned back to Kagome and pulled her into an embrace, then he did the most shocking thing, no one even excepted. He kissed Kagome passionately with all the love he could force himself to express.

It was a long and big kiss and when they broke apart for air, Inuyasha was standing right there. He had an expression that made Kagome look away to hide her grin.

Sesshomaru almost wanted to laugh. Almost. Kagome looked happy to see his angry and jealous look.

Inuyasha said in an sarcastic voice to Sesshomaru, "Too bad your leaving, bro, and I wont see you for a LONG time."

"Actually, Inuyahsa, He will be joining us on our journey." Miroku said.

"Oh, goody." Inuyasha stormed back into the woods.

Kagome smiled at the obvious anger. "Well, Sesshomaru-kun, I will see you tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded with a small smile forming and kissed her once more. He left to find his demon horse-thing. Ayomi flew away with him after biding them all a good night.

"Kagome, are you really going out with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Yep." Kagome chided and walked into Kaede's hut to go to bed while humming pleasantly to herself. 'I won't tell anyone. Not anyone, they might blow my cover.'She thought as she dissappeared from their sight.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou stood there stunned. After getting their bearings, went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that the chapters are so short. I am trying to update every day.

Review please!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	4. So The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own them…. but I will! I DO OWN AYOMI.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Nikk98: I am so glad you like…I was a little worried that I wasn't going to get very many reviews.  
Tigermage: I will try to get him back in the later chapters.

TheBlackDemoness: LOL. Glad you like. And you will see in the end. You have to keep reading!

ARIGAITOU MINNA-SAN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

**SO THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

"Good morning, minna!" Kagome said stretching. She soon realized that no one was around…infact…the sun was hardly even up.

"Guess minna is still sleeping. Oh well, I'll just make breakfast then." She said cheerfully. Little did she know that in the forest the gumi was having a secret meeting.

----------------------------------------------With The Gumi------------------------

"Do you really think she is going to let Sesshomaru travel with us?" A worried Sango asked while hitting Miroku upside the head with her boomerang because of his "Wandering" hand.

"Don't know, don't care." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Yeah? Then why do you keep twitching whenever someone says her name and Sesshomaru's in the same sentence? HUH?" A very hyper Shippou asked. But had to start running because Inuyasha started chasing him.

"I guess we could give Sesshomaru a chance; though he doesn't deserve one." Miroku added as an afterthought.

"Feh." Was the half demon's sort-of reply. He sat back on his haunches and scoffed, "What ever. But If he even tries to hurt anyone…I'll kill him."

Everyone hurried back to the village before Kagome could notice they were gone.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…Kagome, this food tasts awesome!" Sango chirped as she helped herself to another bowl of ramen.

"I agree!" Shippou and Miroku said in unison. Kagome smiled proudly at her three happy friends. But her smiled faded and she asked thoughtfully, "Where is Inuyasha?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou glanced at each other before shrugging. Kagome sighed and continued to eat.

There was a gush of wind and suddenly Sesshomaru appeared with Rin dancing along behind him. Ayomi had dropped from the sky behind Sesshomaru a few moments later.

Kagome got up swiftfully and trotted over to him. She smiled warmly and hugged the way taller demon who embraced her lightly.

"Good morning, Kagome-sama!" An excited Rin smiled.

Kagome knelt over and smiled at the girl. "Hello, Rin! How are you today?"

Rin laughed and ran off to collect flowers to make a headband with Shippou as Jaken followed behind. Sesshomaru knelt over and placed a feather-like kiss on Kagome's lips and Kagome smiled warmly at him. Inuyasha chose that exact moment to appear. He "feh'd" and walked over to his brother and growled, "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked and retorted, "I'm here to travel with my woman, Inuyasha. Does that bother you?"

Inuyasha snarled and said in a low menacing way, "Look, If you hurt her or anyone else, I'll cut off your other arm and feed it to you."

"SIT!" Kagome shrieked and Inuyasha fell to the ground with an earth shaking 'thud'.

A few hours later the gumi left on their journey four people bigger. Not knowing what lies ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen for not updating as soon as normal…I was grounded.

Thank you all for reading….Go on…Push that button….you know you whanna…


	5. Kikyo Teamed Up With The Mountain Lion D...

Disclaimer: TV Reporter: Good day, for the headlines Amori says she does NOT own Inuyasha. Never have and never will. SHE DOES OWN AYOMI AND THE VILLAGERS AND SAKIO.

Inuyasha: You know, Kagome? She is REALLY running out of disclaimer ideas.

Kagome: Yeah. She really is.

Miroku: Maybe we should help her.

Sango: PERVERT!!!! Slap

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Scaredkoorimekitsune: **Thank you. It is DEFANITLY Inu/Kag.

**The-Inu-Pup- **Yes Tina…It is another update. Happy?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

ARIGAITOU MINNA-SAN!

Sorry minna-san for not updating. I have been obsessed with my other story, **Tomboy Sk8ter Girlz & Snotty Prep Boyz. **Well here is an update!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

Inuyasha snarled and said in a low menacing way, "Look, If you hurt her or anyone else, I'll cut off your other arm and feed it to you."

"SIT!" Kagome shrieked and Inuyasha fell to the ground with an earth shaking 'thud'.

A few hours later the gumi left on their journey four people bigger. Not knowing what lies ahead.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter 5

**Kikyo Teamed Up With The Mountain Lion Demons?**

"Stop. I smell human blood." Inuyasha said darkly as the gumi rode on top of Hachi, who was in his flying squash thing form. Ayomi was flying alongside them with her wings while Shippou, Rin, and Jaken all ran around near the back of Hachi.

Sesshomaru snorted, "You are JUST now smelling it? You are more human than I thought. Pathetic."

Everyone sighed as Inuyasha started to yell at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion. "SIT."

_CRASH! _Two groans were heard. "Could you PLEASE not sit him so hard on me?" Hachi whined.

"Gomen, Hachi-san" Kagome apologized. She turned to Sesshomaru, who was looking at the scenery with his arms wrapped around her. She was sitting in his lap leaning against his chest. He had a serine look on his normally cold face.

Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. He was sitting near Hachi's head, alone with a grumpy, but cute, expression on his face. Kagome wanted to smile.

All of a sudden they came upon a village with torches and were in a mob and all of them were yelling at a young girl. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard them saying she betrayed them and that because of her "dirty" blood their village had been attacked.

The gumi landed and they all walked over to the villagers.

"What happened here?" Sango said.

A man stepped out from the mob and started yelling at them. "This is none of your concern! Take your demons and leave!" He shouted and pointed at Ayomi, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Hachi, and Shippou.

Ayomi stepped forward and thrust her staff at the man and rested it threatingly at his throat. She growled angerly and shouted loud enough for the whole crowd to hear, "I am Ayomi of the Karona elves and the Naiogi wolf demons. I am a great friend of your leader, Migasa."

There was a shudder through the crowd when the man finally spoke, "I am called Heniea. Migasa had passed away last night. Devonia, the leader of the mountain lion demons, murdered her. We apologize for our rudeness, Ayomi-sama. We didn't know you were a friend of Migasa-sama. You and your friends are welcome here."

Ayomi nodded towards the girl that is cornered by the villagers and a cliff. "Now, why are you chasing this girl?"

The villagers seemed to just remember why they were there and Heniea said angerly, "She told Devonia lies about us and got our leader killed! She betrayed us because of her mother's blood! She's a stupid half-breed!"

The gumi all looked at Inuyasha and saw he looked livid.

"JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A HALF DEMON DOES NOT MEAN SHE BETRAYED YOU, YOU JERKS!" Inuyasha hollered at them. He was disgusted at how they treated a little girl.

"What he means is there must be an explanation. Did you even listen to her side of the story? Did anyone see her talk to Devonia?" Kagome questioned while Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru continued to hold Inuyasha down. She looked out at the silent crowd.

When no one answered Ayomi resolved, "Why don't we investigate the girl and the situation before we decide to kill anyone?"

"Alright, but don't try any funny business or we'll kill the lot of you!" Heniea scowled. "You have two days. Don't waste it."

In A Hut At The Village

"What is your name?" Kagome asked the frightened girl. Rin was constantly asking to play with the girl and Jaken and Shippou kept her busy outside of the hut.

"M-m-m-my name is Sakio." The girl replied hesitantly. She was about Rin's age and was wearing a similar kimono as the other girl only Sakio's was green with pink sakura flowers on it. She had long hair the color of a mountain lions fur tied back in a high ponytail with a pink bow. You could easily tell what demon species she was. She had little brown cat ears on top of her head and a long slender tail the same color as her hair.

"Do you know who told Devonia to kill Migasa?" Kagome asked.

Sakio took a sip of water and said, "It was a priestess. She looked like you but smelled like clay. She had on a white gi and a red hakama. Her hair was long and tied with a red ribbon." She paused and took another sip from her cup and continued, "She killed the two guards very easily and went into Devonia's cave. I only heard a little bit of what they were saying. The woman said that my village has been lying to the demons. Our village always gives the demons fresh milk every seven days, but lately, the cows haven't been giving very much milk. The woman said that we were keeping all the milk to ourselves. So she proposed that Devonia kill the leader of our village to make a point."

Sakio started to cry silently. Inuyasha looked at her softly. "And then the villagers thought it was your fault because you are half mountain lion demon." He finished for her. Sakio nodded and looked at him.

"We should figure out why Kikyo did this. She normally doesn't try to hurt villagers and mingle with demons." Sango said after slapping Miroku.

"I agree with Sango-kun." Miroku said rubbing his VERY sore cheek.

"For now lets get some sleep. We will tell the villagers about Kikyo in the morning." Kagome decided finally.

Everyone settled in for a nights rest. Kagome and Sesshomaru slept on a futon together and Sango had moved her futon as far from Miroku as humanly possible and Hachi was out somewhere. Rin was sleeping next to Shippou, Jaken was sleeping against the wall and Sakio was sleeping next to her new friend Rin.

Inuyasha was on the roof of the hut and was far from sleeping. He was sitting and looking out at the stars. _'Why did you do this, Kikyo? What is your reasons for destroying this village and this girls life?' _He wondered to himself.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Thank you for reading! Hope you like this chapter! Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review! PLEASE!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth!


	6. Kouga About To Mess Up Our Plans, Kagome...

Disclaimer: Flies off to Japan and runs up into the owner of Inuyasha's office May I own Inuyasha? Please? puts on puppydog eyes

Owner: Well...okay. How can I say no to that face?

Me: THANK YOU! runs and gives the owner a big bear hug

ME: No. all of that was just a dream I have. I don't own them. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**The Inu-Pup: **Yeah yeah…talk to the hand if it is about KIKYO.

**Shawnainoakhurst: **Uhhhh…no. Sakio is innocent. Like Shiori was in the Anime.

ARIGAITOU MINNA-SAN!

**PLEASE READ!**

I am holding a poll. If you think Kikyo is spelled K-I-K-Y-O or K-I-K-Y-O-U then e-mail it to me at . Please do this. EXCEPT FOR YOU, INU-PUP! And I am looking for a co-beta reader. If you're interested please e-mail me.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Previously:

Everyone settled in for a nights rest. Kagome and Sesshomaru slept on a futon together and Sango had moved her futon as far from Miroku as humanly possible and Hachi was out somewhere. Rin was sleeping next to Shippou, Jaken was sleeping against the wall and Sakio was sleeping next to her new friend Rin.

Inuyasha was on the roof of the hut and was far from sleeping. He was sitting and looking out at the stars. _'Why did you do this, Kikyo? What is your reasons for destroying this village and this girls life?' _He wondered to himself.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

CHAPTER 6 

**Kouga About To Mess Up Our Plans, Kagome!**

Inuyasha awoke to a delicious smell in the air. He licked his lips for Kagome was making his favorite. "RAMEN!" He shouted running into the tiny hut only to stop and straiten himself up and start walking in like he didn't care.

"Hehe…is he always this funny in the morning?" Sakio asked stifling her laughter along with Rin.

"Only when he smells ramen." Shippou answered and the three burst into fits of laughter.

Inuyasha growled at them and Shippou just stuck out his tongue. Kagome sighed and handed everyone a bowl of her wonderful ramen that no one dislikes at all.

But before she handed Inuyasha his,which she always gave his to him before everyone else, she kissed Sesshomaru and handed him the first bowl. Inuyasha felt jealous and 'humphed'. Kagome smiled inwardly at him.

Sakio and Rin 'awed' at the affection while Shippou stuck his finger in his mouth and made a gagging noise.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were eating when they smelled a familiar scent. "Oh no. Not him." Inuyasha whined. Sesshomaru looked at him with a confused expression.

"Here comes competition for Kagome, Sesshomaru. Kouga is madly in love with her. He is the most persistent demon ever." Inuyasha said smirking.

As if on cue, a whirlwind ragged outside and stopped right in front of the hut.

"Kagome, my love! I know you're in there! It is I, Kouga!" His charming voice leaked through the walls.

Kagome sighed and looked apologetically at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and shouted, "Of course, Kouga! Come in!" Inuyasha growled as the tall, dark, and handsome wolf entered the hut and rushed to Kagome's side. (AN: Come on! You have to admit he is cute! But he_ is _my brother. Hard to explain just go with it.)

Sesshomaru looked at the wolf with a very cold glare. If look could kill, Kouga would have dropped dead that second. He got up and glided over to their side and picked Kouga up by his tail. Kouga looked up and growled at the new member of the group.

"Kagome, who is this and WHY THE FUCK IS HE HOLDING ME UP BY MY TAIL!" Kouga shouted. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head. He dropped the wolf on his butt.

"That is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's brother and my future mate." Kagome said quietly. She hated to hurt him but maybe NOW he'll understand that she didn't like him the way he liked her.

Kouga blinked and the burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! I get it! You are trying to make Inuyasha finally realize you don't like him, right! HAHAHA!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kagome got an idea to make him believe her. She pulled Sesshomaru so they both were standing right in front of Kouga and they kissed. It was a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Kouga was in shock. He had frozen in his spot. He wasn't moving. Kagome wondered if he was alive.

"Uh…Kouga? Hello? Are you alright?" She asked while knocking on his forehead to see if he was there.

"OH MY GOD! YOU WENCH! DID YOU LIKE LEADING ME ON?! DID YOU HAVE SOME SICK ENJOYMENT IN MAKING ME BELIEVE YOU LIKED ME WHEN YOU WERE REALLY WITH THIS JERK!" Kouga blew up.

Kagome tried to calm the raging wolf but he wouldn't listen. After yelling some more at her he ran off in a twister. Kagome sighed and felt really bad. Sesshomaru offered his arm and hugged her in an effort of comfort. She wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"So he finally gets the fact that she doesn't like him through his thick skull, 'bout time." Inuyasha said.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Whad ya think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!Ya know you wanna!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	7. Sesshomaru Said What!

Disclaimer:

The Inu-Pup: Hey Amori! Get any ideas for a disclaimer?

Me: Notta thing.

Miroku: Put Sango and I back in the story or I'll suck you into my hand with kazana!

Me: YAWN!

Miroku: I challenge you to a Dr. Pepper chugging contest!

The Inu-pup: Ahhhhhh! Chugging! There is no way you can win that, Amori! Whaaaaaaaaaaa!

Me: We'll see!

Miroku: How about we raise the stakes a bit? If I win, you bear my child.

Me: And if I win you take my HORRIBLE midterms next month and say my disclaimer!

Miroku: DEAL!

The Inu-Pup: While they are chugging a gallon of Dr. Pepper I'll entertain you with a song! (Starts singing off-key) Oops I Did It Again! I Made You Believe! NO! DON'T PUSH FAST FORWARD! NO! (You push fast forward and watch her go really fast until she's off the stage)

Judge: And Amori wins!

Miroku: Belch! Noooooooooooooooo!

Me: Haha. Don't mess with the best!

Miroku: Amori doesn't own us or anyone else except me. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Thanks reviewers!

**Yusuke's Angel: **Thanks! Here is an update!

**The Inu-Pup: **Yadadada! Here Is An Update

**Nikk98: **Thanks! I have been telling Inu-Pup there that it was spelled K-I-K-Y-O.

**Shawnainoakhurst: **LOL. I thought so too! That's why I put that in there. But you gotta admit Kouga IS hot. He's my half bro!

Previously:

Kagome tried to calm the raging wolf but he wouldn't listen. After yelling some more at her he ran off in a twister. Kagome sighed and felt really bad. Sesshomaru offered his arm and hugged her in an effort of comfort. She wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"So he finally gets the fact that she doesn't like him through his thick skull, 'bout time." Inuyasha said.

CHAPTER 7 Sesshomaru Said What!?! 

"Lady Kagome! I made you a flower wreath!" Rin said excitedly running towards Kagome with Sakio and a pink Sakura flower necklace in her hands, "And Sakio helped! See?"

Kagome smiled as Sakio put it around her neck. "It's beautiful! Thanks!"

Sakio and Rin grinned and skipped off to play with Shippou. Sesshomaru walks over to Kagome and puts his arm around her shoulders. He was actually smiling! Kagome noticed this and had to do a double take.

"You're smiling." She pointed out. Sesshomaru did the most unusual thing ever!

"No I'm not." He said still smiling, "I have to tell you something very important. Meet me at the river in half an hour." With that he was gone.

_'I wonder what he has to say?'_ Kagome thought. She shrugged and walked over to Miroku and Sango, who were sitting on a log eating.

"What is wrong?" She asked Sango. Sango sighed and gave Kilala a piece of ramen.

"I'm worried about you." She replied. Miroku nodded to Kagome and left to talk with Inuyasha.

"What if Sesshomaru is just using you to get to the Tessiega? What if he doesn't really like you? I'm just worried about you as a friend would if she was dating her enemy." Sango said.

Kagome noticed that she was really worrying her friend and felt really bad about it. She decided to tell Sango about the deal.

"Sango, I'll tell you a secret but you have to promise not to tell Inuyasha or anyone else." She said in a serious tone. Sango looked at her and nodded.

"Sesshomaru, Ayomi, and I have a deal. Sesshomaru will pretend to be my boyfriend so Inuyasha will get jealous and see how I feel with Kikyo and him. And so I can tell if he really likes me. Please just play along." Kagome explained.

Sango nodded showing that she understood. Kagome decided she had better go down to the river and got up to go. Sango grabbed her wrist and made the zipper across the face movement showing that she'd keep their secret and smiled. Kagome smiled and walked off.

Sesshomaru was already at the river when Kagome arrived. He was sitting on a tree branch that was bent so it stretched over the water. He was looking at his reflection when she climbed up next to him and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked while looking at his eyes in his reflection.

"I think that this was a bad idea." He said simply. He closed his eyes, sighed, and reopened them; "I think that I am starting to fall in love with you, Kagome."

Kagome was at a loss of words. She just stared into the river as if it will tell her what to say, but before she could open her mouth, he was gone. She was so confused. Sure, there was fire works and she felt safe with him and she longed to kiss him, but that didn't mean she loved him. Did it?

She got up and was about to head back to the others when all of a sudden she was surrounded by mountain lion demons. A beautiful demon stepped out in front of her. She was tall and had a long slender tail. She had soft brown ears and long khaki colored hair. She was wearing a black kimono with a blood red obi.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kagome. I am Devonia, and I believe you've met Kikyo?" The woman smiled a fanged grin as a woman with long black hair tied back with a white cloth and a red hakama with a white gi stepped out of the shadows.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Dun Dun Dun! Tell me what you thought! REVIEW PLEASE!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	8. Battle Under Moonlight: You Must Choose,...

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own them. Yawn!

Inuyasha: That's it? No sarcastic remarks? No funny diclaims?

Me: Yep. I am O-U-T out of ideas.

Inuyasha: YEY! MY LIFES WORK IS COMPLETE! HURRAY!

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Inuyasha: OOF! Why does she do this to me?

I am on a never ending quest to get 100 reviews! PLEASE HELP!

Thanks Reviewers!

Bishojo: Glad you like the disclaimers. I am running out of ideas. They aren't easy to come up with.

Nikki98: Yes it IS Kagome/Inuyasha. I have said that in every chappie! sigh

Yusuke's Angel: Glad you like.

FluffyRachel: Okay….Hyper much? Lmao! Glad you like.

Shawnainoakhurst: If you review I'll give you a cookie! Good little reviewer!

ILuvFLUFFYmarshmellows: Cute name! I love Fluffy AND marshmallows! And here you go!

Inu-Pup: CONGRATS on your first flame! Was it just cause I made you a weakling? Maybe I should fire you.

KamiNeko1029: Wow. You got me all figured out! Good Reviewer gives a huge cookie

Previously: She got up and was about to head back to the others when all of a sudden she was surrounded by mountain lion demons. A beautiful demon stepped out in front of her. She was tall and had a long slender tail. She had soft brown ears and long khaki colored hair. She was wearing a black kimono with a blood red obi.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kagome. I am Devonia, and I believe you've met Kikyo?" The woman smiled a fanged grin as a woman with long black hair tied back with a white cloth and a red hakama with a white gi stepped out of the shadows.

CHAPTER 8 Battle Under Moonlight: Kagome Must Choose! 

"Why are you here, Kikyo? And helping out demons to kill humans as well?" Kagome demanded. "I demand to know!" (Me: I just said that, Kagome. Kagome: oh.)

Devonia grinned and replied for Kikyo, "She is helpless to stop me. I have her under a curse so powerful that even she couldn't break it."

Kagome stared at Kikyo and sure enough she sensed a curse. Kikyo's eyes held no life. "Why are you doing this to the village? What did they do to you?"

Devonia growled. "They took my husband from me and now I am killing two demons with one attack."

Kagome was confused. "What do you mean?"

"My idiot daughter was foolish to crossbreed. And now she and her stupid lover are dead. Their abomination for a child and their villagers will join them shortly." Devonia explained.

"You mean Sakio, don't you?" Kagome realized.

"That thing has a name? Oh well. Yes. Death to her." She snarled. Devonia snaped her fingers and Kagome was grabbed by two demons. She struggled and yelled at them but they wouldn't let her go. "And now you and you friends will die as well."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both smelled demons and they heard Kagome scream. Sesshomaru jumped to the air and Inuyasha started to run after the sound.

The saw Kagome being held by two demons.

Inuyasha yelled, "What is going on!" Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and he was growling. Inuyasha was complaining about Kagome always getting captured and said not to worry that he'd get her down.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Hey, Inuyasha. Turn around and face your clay pot. I think she wants to talk to you."

Inuyasha looked confused and turned towards the direction that Sesshomaru was pointing. Kikyo stood there looking at him.

"K-k-k-k-Kikyo? Why are you here?" He asked shocked.

"Inuyasha! She is under a spell! She isn't Kikyo anymore!" Kagome screamed.

"What?!?!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"The girl is right." A voice came from the trees. "She is under my complete control, and there is nothing you poor boys can do!" Devonia smirked as she came out of hiding.

"You must be the one they call, Devonia. What do you want with Kagome?" Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha looked at him, "That's my line!"

Kagome yelled, "I don't care whose line it was! Just stop them!"

Devonia, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha got into a heated battle. Devonia lunged at Sesshomaru but he dogged it.

After about an hour Devonia had been hurt and so have the two boys. Devonia started chanting in a language that the others never heard before. All of a sudden the two men just stopped moving and froze.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?!?!" Kagome shouted. Then she was released and fell to the ground.

Devonia smiled. She wasn't the same. She looked kind. "I am giving you a chance. Please. The one you love will be released. You must kiss the one your heart chooses. The other shall be transported to his home along with those who came with."

Who will Kagome choose? Find out next time on: THE PLAN THAT DIDN'T GO AS PLANED!

Here is an update. LALALA! REVIEW! COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	9. The Rose Moon Binding

Disclaimer: Me: What? You want me to say that I don't own them? ARE YOU INSANE?

Lawyer 1: Don't make us force you.

Me: What'll ya do? Sue me? TCH! I GOT NOTHIN! HAHAHA!

Lawyers lock Amori in a room that has EVERYTHING fuzzy and pink.

Lawyer 2 from other side of the door: Welcome to the 'Happy Room'

Me: Huh?

Clicking is heard as an equally pink and fuzzy BIG SCREEN TV pops out of the floor.

TV Starts playing barney: I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!

Me:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PBS!

Lawyers walk in 5 minutes later and see Amori on the floor in a fetal position

Lawyer 1: Uhhhh….I think we went to long….

Lawyer 2: Gee you think?

Lawyer 3: Since Amori is in a state of emotional and physical impairment, I will do this for her: ehem: Amori doesn't own Inu-chan or any of his friends. Though she DOES own Ayomi and if you want to borrow her you must have permission.

Thanks Reviewers!

**Me:** Nice name! Who's ME anyway? And no, it is something RIGHT FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD! Lol

**Winterphox:** OMG! IT _IS_ A CLIFFIE! 'Bites other persons nails'

**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori**Donuts are good. But my brother Kouga is better….

**Mad-Manga: **1: You should review because you love me….'smiles sexily' 2: I thank you dearly for the comment and 3: see you tonight! 'Grins and moves eyebrows up and down' (So all of you reading this know, I'm kidding.)

**Krissy119: **Yep poor them. Wonder whom will she choose? 'Laughs manically'

**The ever famous THE INU-PUP: **Mwahahaha…You'll see whom she chooses! AND I DON'T HAVE TO MAKE MY BATTLES INTERESTING! IT IS MY STORY! 'blows raspberry'

**Shanainoakhurst: **Right here 'holds cookie up and throws it toward Shana.'

**Nikkie98: **I only hate her mildly. I mean how would you feel if you had thought that the only person you trusted tricked you and killed you only to be revived as a demon, a parasite, by an evil clay person maker? Have a little empathy. Just a little for her.

**Fluffyrachel: **Okay…Ned. Here is more. An update if that is what you wish to call it. 'smiles'

THANKS EVERYONE!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

PREVIOUSLY:

Devonia smiled. She wasn't the same. She looked kind. "I am giving you a chance. Please. The one you love will be released. You must kiss the one your heart chooses. The other shall be transported to his home along with those who came with."

Who will Kagome choose?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**CHAPTER 9 The Rose Moon Binding!**

"This is crazy! You want me to choose between the two men I care the most for! HOW SADISTIC CAN YOU GET!" Kagome yelled at the smirking demon known as Devonia.

Devonia shrugs, "As much as I want."

Kagome started crying.

"Choose wisely or you will be forever bound to the man you aren't in love with. You can speak with each one for five minutes. Starting with Sesshomaru, I guess." She drawled.

Devonia snapped her long, slender fingers and Kikyo released Sesshomaru's head so he could move his head only.

"You clay bitch!" Sesshomaru spat at her. Kikyo just looked at the ground.

"Sesshomaru, I-" Kagome began but he interrupted her.

"Don't. It's okay. I know you love Inuyasha. I know I'll never be in your heart like he is. I don't mind, really."

Kagome was now on her knees in front of him, crying. She nodded and kissed his moon mark.

"Devonia! I have made my choice! I chose to be bound to Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, tears still going down her face.

Devonia looked shocked but grinned. "Very well. You will be bound for all eternity. What pain one feels, the other will feel. You have chosen your fate."

With that a big gust of wind took away Devonia, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled at her before disappearing with the wind.

Inuyasha fell forward with the sudden capability of motion. He looked at her, fully aware of what had just taken place.

"You-you-you chose me? Over him?" he asked with a disbelieving voice. It was all to confusing.

Kagome didn't look at him, and instead found a blade of grass with an ant climbing on it VERY interesting.

Inuyasha lifted her chin and forced her to look at him, "Why?"

Kagome began crying again, "Because I-I-I-I love you."

Inuyasha was stunned. He took her in his arms. He felt a tear go down his cheek. He had always wanted her to say those words, but not like this.

"Kagome, I-I-I-I love you, too.So very much. Somuchmore than anything in the whole world. Hell, you ARE my world."

Kagome smiled. It was wonderful. They leaned in and her lips brushed his. It was an innocent kiss but Inuyasha deepened it. They stood there tasting each other. Inuyasha was intoxicated. It was like a dream, only better.

Soon though, it ended because Miroku and Sango's voices carried towards them. "KAGOME! INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

Inuysha sighed. Kagome grabbed his hand and they walked to the others. Miroku and Sango were confused but Kagome filled them in on what had happened.

"So, Devonia enjoys making people suffer?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but Kikyo. I don't know what is wrong. I think that it wasn't even really Kikyo we saw." Kagome pondered the thought.

"Hmmmm. This is a mystery." Miroku added.

Inuyasha just scoffed from his place beside Kagome, "You just figured that out? You ARE a good monk, aren't you?"

Kagome slapped the back of his head at the remark, but as she did, she felt a pain in her head. She clutched her head and said "Ow!"

"You told us that you were bound to Inuyasha with something that makes you feel what one another feels. I believe I know what it is." Miroku said. He got up and rummaged through a book.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed. "It's something called the 'Rose Moon Binding.' It only happens when someone casts the spell on the night of the red moon."

"Joy." Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically.

Ayomi sighed and stood, "I will take Rin and Jaken back to Seshsomaru's castle. I may not be back for a while."

Kagome nodded and the group said their goodbyes as Ayomi, Rin, and Jaken flew away. Kagome sighed and walked back inside to get more to eat.

Dark eyes pierced the night. 'Soon. Very soon.' The person thought and grinned a toothy, evil grin.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

AHHHHHHHHH! CLIFFY! Who do you think it is? Tell me in a review

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTES! PLEASE READ!

Okay. Sorry for the late LATE updates. I have been having Computer issues and we just got another one so we aren't fighting all the time. I will update sometime this month I PROMISE!

I can't seem to get any ideas for an update but I am starting a new story. If you like AU RK fics then read it! It is called "Two Hearts One Wish"! Here is the summery: Kaoru is new at this high school right? And she is a punk rocker. But she has a secret power. Kenshin is a wannabe punk. The two meet. What havoc can we cook up for them?

I hope you wont be mad that I havent updated! 'ducks from a flying tomato' I SAW THAT INU-PUP!


	11. Chapter 11

dear fans:

Im terribly sorry for breaking all of my promises. The thing is my mother has forbiden me from because it makes our comps freak up.  
I am going to update everytime my momma isn't watching my every movement. Like a hawk she is. terribly sorry my friends...but i promise to try my best to keep you posted!  
Love you all reviewers!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth 


	12. Chapter 12

dear fans:

Im terribly sorry for breaking all of my promises. The thing is my mother has forbiden me from because it makes our comps freak up.  
I am going to update everytime my momma isn't watching my every movement. Like a hawk she is. terribly sorry my friends...but i promise to try my best to keep you posted!  
Love you all reviewers!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth 


	13. Message to all readers!

HEY ALL! I HAVE A NEW LAPTOP OF MY OWN AND SO I AM ABLE TO UPDATE NOW! YIPPEE!

NEW CHAPPIES ARE ON THE WAY. BUT BE PATIENT BECAUSE I HAVE TO RETYPE ALL OF THEM! ALSO! MANY MORE STORIES ARE ON THE WAY!

SUCH AS:

A MILE IN YOUR SHOES (INUYASHA)

ROMEO AND JULIET AMORI-STYLE (RK)

MY HEART'S SENTENCE (RK)

HEALING THE SCARS OF MY SOUL (RK)

AND MORE!

PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I CANNOT UPDATE DURRING SCHOOL HOURS AND I CAN'T RIGHT AFTER EITHER BECAUSE I AM IN VOLLEYBALL! AH! MY FIRST GAME IS TOMORROW!

ALSO UNDERSTAND IT TAKES A LONG LONG TIME TO TYPE EVERYTHING NOT TO MENTION HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO WORK THE NEW AND HUGS ALL AROUND,

AMORIGODDESSOFTHEEARTH


End file.
